A Friendly Visit
by The Last Deathly Guardian
Summary: Well Holly got a vacation from work! Artemis is working on something top secret! Holly wants to stay at Fowl Manor during her vacation, but will she be able to keep herself together if she stays at Fowl Manor? Ever since he was revived? Taken after the epilogue of The Last Guardian. One-Fic.


**Hey there! This is my first time writing a Fanfic, especially a Artemis Fowl fanfic! Hope you'll go easy on me! **

**DISCALIMER: I DO NOT own Artemis Fowl. All rights belong to Eoin Colfer.**

**It's a sad, sad truth but deal with it! Enjoy the story!**

Fowl Manor, Ireland

Artemis was at his desk, eyes staring transfixed on the laptop screen, fingers flying across the keyboard, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He had been in this state since early morning, taking brief breaks to eat breakfast and lunch. It wasn't until there was a slight beeping sound emitting form his ring communicator did he finally stop working. Straightening himself, and combing his hair into a respectable appearance, he finally answered the call from Holly. A 3D holographic projection of Holly Short was projected from the ring.

"Holly, it's good to see you," Artemis said with practiced formality. "Is there a reason as to why you called?"

"Such formality Arty! A simple hello would have been enough," teased Holly. "And must there have to be a reason for me to call my favorite little Mud Boy?"

"Mud Man" Artemis corrected her. "I am legally a man now technically, but since I'm actually still 15 you may however still call me a boy. And yes, the reason you called Holly?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Well, Trouble, I meant _Commander Kelp_, gave me a three weeks holiday up on the surface. He even made Foaly get me a surface visa for the entire holiday. Honestly, I think he just want me out of the office, and up on the surface so that I don't drive crazy again like last time with all my wonderful personality" Holly answered, while sighing loudly. "Honestly, _come on_! I'm not made to be given a vacation! I love working, damn it!

"Well in my opinion, his just looking out for you as your Commander, and as a friend. You have been working to the bone this past few days Holly. I think it's good you have the chance to take a break."

"Well if you put it that way…" she said, tapping a finger on her chin, deep in thought. "Well Arty, can I stay at Fowl Manor for the next three weeks? I don't have any other place in mind, and I haven't seen the twins for quite some time since the … incident."

"Well Holly, I'll be honored to host you in my house for the next few weeks."

"Thanks Arty! It's better than staying at a spa or something, God knows I hate those places," she said with a shudder.

"Anytime Holly," he replied, looking at her with his striking blue-black eyes.

She felt herself being drawn into them without thinking, forgetting everything, and finally melting into them. She suddenly had sudden flashbacks on the anguish and the pain of losing him resurfacing. How she had desperately believed for the past six months, that he would be ok. How she was haunted by nightmares and guilt of not saving him when she had the chance. Every time waking up, wanting him to be there but reality showed her time and again that he wasn't there, not anymore. She got along those bitter months desperately clinging to the only possibility that he could be saved… And with those first words that came out of his mouth the moment they revived him did she finally break. Remembering those times, Holly felt her eyes began to water, but being the tough LEP recon she is, she stubbornly didn't allow any tears to fall.

_Crying in front of him is weak Holly. Pull yourself together!_ She shouted mentally at herself. She told herself to snap out of it! It has been months since the incident. Everything was fine now! She kept on reminding herself over and over again. So deep was she in her inner battle with herself, that it took several moments before she reconnected back to the world of the living, just enough to hear Artemis calling her name again and again.

"Holly… Holly?" Artemis tried calling her name. He had realized that she bore one of those looks which meant that she was deep in thought or something. Artemis tried calling her again. It didn't work, so he resorted to shouting her name outright to gain back her attention.

"HOLLY!"

At this Holly instinctively jumped. She practically jumped so high that she practically came in contact with the ceiling above.

"OUCH!" She rubbed her head at the big lumped formed on her head.

"Holly, you weren't listening" he more like stated than asked.

"Well _sorry Arty! _I was thinking!" she replied defensively. "You didn't have to shout like that either!"

"Well, I couldn't get you attention, so shouting seemed the most appropriate course action to take" he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Kay, whatever Arty" she said dismissively. "So I can crash at your place for the next three weeks right, Arty?"

"Yes, Holly. We have come to that agreement," he glanced at his watch. "1 minute and 35 seconds ago, Holly"

"You don't have to act so smart and rub it in my face Mud Boy" she said with a huff. "I'll meet you at Tara in about an hour. You better be there." With that threatening tone, Holly signed off.

"Goodbye to you too, Holly" he sarcastically before walking off to his desk to inform Butler.

Artemis lightly pressed a slim finger on the intercom. "Yes Artemis? Is there something wrong?" Butler's voice replied.

"Butler, prepare a guest room. We will be having a visitor in an hour."

**I know it's really short and stuff but it's suppose to be a one-fic! If I get at least a 10-30 reviews... with people wanting me to continue the story then I'll continue it. But for now CHA!**


End file.
